fallen for you
by sirius 88
Summary: It's their senior year at East High and Sharpay is still head over heels with Troy. When a new kid transfers that knows Gabriella, the two team up to break them up. Things get complicated, however when the new kid falls for Sharpay during their scheme.


Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical

Summary: It's the senior year of East High and it's hectic what with new students, new crushes,and prom. Troy has to focus on his grades and basketball, Gabriella has a secret of which she is afraid of what Troy would react, Sharpay falls for a new kid, and Ryan trys to find something he's good at that he can do on his own.

* * *

Chapter One

"I don't want to move," Katie exclaimed.

Bobby looked at his younger sister with his arms crossed over his chest. He knew that she had a lot of friends and would rather be here than in an unknown place which she has never heard of.

"Hey peoples," her brother Dylan greeted just then.

Bobby rolled his eyes but as usual did nothing to correct his brother.

Dylan went straigt to the refridgerator and took out a bottled water. Taking a sip he saw the angry look Katie was giving and knew that she was upset about the move. He shrugged and reentered the room and flopped down on the couch.

"I can't believe you two, I hate this!" Katie continued.

"Listen, I don't like it either but think about it, a promotion and finally we could move out of this apartment and perhaps more towards a condo," Bobby added.

"So Steve quit," Dylan asked.

Katie glared.

"I'll be in my room packing,"she replied angirly.

When she was gone, Bobby looked at Dylan who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't like it when you say that this Steven Delanoose is better than me," he said.

"I just implied it," Dylan corrected.

Bobby mentally punched himself.

"Start doing your homework," he told him.

Dylan shrugged and turned on the television. Sometimes he had the habit of annoying of getting on others very last nerves but he decided against telling off for it.

"Aren't you going to pack," Bobby asked him.

"Nope. Packing's overrated," Dylan told him.

Taking all of his will power not to strangle him, Bobby headed to his room to make sure he didn't forget anything.

* * *

Troy was very happy indeed. It was the last year of going to East High and school started tomorrow. That meant that he was going to see Gabriella alot. He hated that his practicing his basketball got in the way of his spending time with her but he needed that scholarship. That had been on his mind ever since he had gotten back from the country club.

It wasn't as great as he planned that out to be either but he got Gabriella back and that was all that mattered. She made him really happy.

Pushing back his bangs, he checked his emails to see if Gabriella had written anything. He was a little dissapointed when he saw nothing but decided that it wasn't that bad since he would see her tomorrow due that they had the majority of classes together.

"Troy dinner," his mom called from downstairs.

He sighed.

He headed down and found his dad already at the table. He took a seat next to himself and started to serve himself.

"Can't wait for school," his father asked.

"Yeah," Troy answered simply.

His father smiled knowingly as his mother started to cut the chicken and pass it out to everyone. He knew that his father had known how much he liked Gabriella.

His mother glanced at them with a hint of inquirement and Troy quickly looked down at his plate. He did not want another talk with his mother about girls. He was nearly traumatized the last time, another and he would need serious psychological help.

"Well I hope you take school seriously this year. You could also get a scholarship for excellent grades," his mother said.

Troy nodded.

"And maybe you could take a little rest with the musical thing," His father added.

"I know. I already planned that," he told him.

His father looked suprised but other than that didn't say anything else. They enjoyed a nice and quiet dinner.

* * *

"I hate you," Katie told Bobby for the fifth time that day.

Dylan on the other hand watched as the movers began moving things into the new condo. He moved his bangs to the side which always fell into his face as he continued to eat a big cookie.

"Do you hate me too," Bobby asked him.

He looked at him strangely. Dylan was not a kid anymore, in fact he was almost eighteen years old and was about to become a man. The way his brother acted, he sounded like a wounded puppy.

"I don't hate you. But I won't hide the fact that I think you're an idiot," Dylan added.

"For the move," Bobby asked.

"That's not the reason," Dylan said as he headed outside.

Bobby continued not knowing that Dylan left. "So then why am I an-you left!"

Dylan leaned against his car watching everyone go by as he finished the last of the cookie by stuffing it into his mouth. Katie flipped Bobby off and then went past Dylan and then faced him in shock.

"What," he asked.

"That's my big cookie you've eaten," she told him slowly as if he was stupid.

"No it wasn't, I didn't see a name on it Kate," he told her smugly.

"I'm going to get you you'll see. If you think I made your life miserable last year well I'm going to make it even worse," she said and emphasized the word 'worse' for effect.

Dylan gulped.

"Yeah, you'll think before you ever eat my big cookie again," she replied.

He waited until she was in the house until he replied sarcastically, "Oh yeah, look who's mature now!!!!!!!

He then looked to see if Bobby was anywhere insight before he decided to go for a spin.

* * *


End file.
